swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Unexpected Company (TWDNKM)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War Main Page: That Which Does Not Kill Me... Preceded by The Ambush SETUP: This encounter serves as the climax of "That Which Does Not Kill Me...." This encounter takes place in a heavily wooded area. The ambushers are positioned on the map as indicated, but they should not be revealed until the heroes notice them. The heroes start the encounter on the left edge of the map, moving toward the right edge. When a hero moves into a location that has line of sight to an Ambusher, allow that hero to make a DC 26 Perception check to notice the enemy lying in wait. (The DC already takes into account the fact that the ambushers benefit from Concealment.) The ambushers automatically see the heroes unless the party takes pains to move surreptitiously. If at least two heroes move within visual range of the ambushers, the ambushers open fire during the Surprise Round (If there is one). Ambushers who do not have line of sight when the ambush is sprung hold their fire until they have a target. Read-Aloud Text If the heroes fail to notice the enemy prior to the ambush, read the following text aloud: As you move through the undergrowth, the sounds of nature are suddenly replaced by the cacophony of blaster fire from the trees up ahead. It's an ambush! On the other hand, if the heroes notice one or more Ambushers first, read the following text aloud: The noises of the forest suddenly recede, replaced by an eerie, unnatural silence. The hair at the back of your neck stands on end, and the only sound you hear is that of your own heartbeat. As you focus your eyes on the dark trees and bushes ahead, you suddenly notice the partially concealed form of a humanoid figure, rifle raised and ready to fire. Encounter Setup The Unexpected Company encounter has the following setup: * 6 Ambushers * 1 Ambusher Officer Features of the Area The area is composed of dense foliage and undergrowth. Any area not clearly designated on the map as a path is considered to be Difficult Terrain. In addition, trees, whether standing or felled, provide readily available Cover, and the undergrowth can create Concealment for both attackers and defenders. Conclusion If the heroes neutralize the Ambushers, they can advance and search the area. Other than the Ambusher Offier's Datapad, the heroes find little useful equipment. The Datapad contain encrypted information and can be accessed with a passcode or hacked as normal (See Use Computer). Of interest is a map of the area that shows the current locations of several enemy units, including the mortar team that might have been used to bombard the heroes' position. The Datapad is not a breathtaking prize for the heroes, but it is worth bringing back to their base. Ambushers who are captured remain silent, but only within reason. They are expeniced troops, but they are not elite soldiers trained to withstand extreme interrogation. If the heroes are captured, they are stripped of weapons and equipment and taken farther behind enemy lines for questioning. Continued in The Ambush